


Все стадии любви

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абстрактная зарисовка.<br/>"Это про них.. причём про обоих, в той вселенной, где кое-что где-то соскочило и сбилось невовремя..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все стадии любви

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  It's not worth waiting for   
> If one of us wants more   
> And one of us is dying   
> Trying to find love's door
> 
> _Train — The Finish Line_   
> 

Любовь — это когда готов жить ради того, ради кого готов умереть. И когда пытаешься разумом выскрести собственное сердце, потому что знаешь, что не имеешь права быть с ним. Или будущего — рядом. И даже тогда, когда пытаешься перегрызть те цепи, которые нормальные люди называют отношениями, потому что они врастают в плоть и в разум. И на твоих собственных глазах в твоей системе жизнеобеспечения перекрывают вентиль с надписью "свобода". И вместо того, чтобы с каждым днём всё больше слабеть и учиться подчиняться, смирившись с собственной судьбой, ты всё больше звереешь. И грызёшь цепи. Потому что лапу себе отгрызть, конечно, проще, только лапы собственной тебе будет мало, и следующей будет голова... того, кто посмел посягнуть на святое. На твою свободу. На право умирать там, тогда и так, как ты сам того пожелаешь.

И привкус ржавого от времени металла не смыть с клыков ни чужой кровью, ни собственной болью, ни ненавистью.

И даже тогда, когда ты втаптываешь своё сердце в грязь собственных надежд и прах поверженных врагов. Когда от голода, или желания, или тоски выть хочется, потому что видишь его в каждом десятом встречном. Просто волосы того же цвета. Или силуэт похож. Или настроение мазохистское. Хрен разберёшь, потому что лениво. Жить лениво. А дышать запарно. И молоко опять прокисло. Потому что срок годности месяц назад вышел. И тогда это любовь.

И привкус прогнивших от боли улыбок не смыть с губ ни чужим поцелуем, ни собственным дыханием, ни початой бутылкой виски.

И когда от усталости хочется только одного: "уснуть" всех вокруг. Или выключить звук. Или уши себе отгрызть... но вот незадача — не дотянуться. И когда пустота снаружи начинает сминать твой скелет, это ещё не так страшно, как если пустота изнутри начнёт корёжить твою душу. Но даже пустота — это хорошо. Только обидно, что заранее не научился плавать. И ходишь по дну собственного разума, разглядывая забытые воспоминания и никак не желающие истлевать чувства. И вдыхаешь пустоту, которая заполняет лёгкие. Только это не вода, которую ещё можно попытаться выплюнуть. Это тоже любовь. Потому что, когда сердце уже не бьётся, мозг всё равно продолжает жить и функционировать.

И привкус пропитавшихся глупостью мыслей не смыть с языка ни новыми надеждами, ни мятной зубной пастой, ни таблетками синтетического беспамятства.

И, наверное, когда ты через несколько лет снова можешь смотреть ему в глаза, не боясь ослепнуть, это тоже любовь. Или когда без содрогания и неконтролируемого ужаса можешь слушать его голос. И держать за руку, не боясь, что плоть вмиг разъест до кости. И даже поцеловать — в собственных мыслях. Так, как тогда хотелось, но так, как уже больше никому не нужно. И прежде всего — тебе самому. И по-настоящему счастливо смеяться, оттого что он не одинок. Это всё ещё любовь. И её нет смысла ни давать щупать хирургу, ни показывать психиатру. Потому что пульс давно в норме. И дыхание ровное. И старые рубцы ноют только от незапланированных воспоминаний или случайного одиночества. Не чаще, чем ты хочешь.

И привкус того, что ты не зря Его когда-то выбрал, не смыть с сердца ни прошлым, ни настоящим, ни будущим. Просто потому что любовь, как несмываемый маркер в руках пластического хирурга.


End file.
